


Worry, Milk & Cuddles

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is over-reacting when Kira has the flu. She seeks Cosima for reassurance and the two share a sentimental moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry, Milk & Cuddles

“Mommy, I don’t feel good.”

Kira was curled up in bed next to Sarah, the young girl had been running a fever for a few hours now having stirred her Mom awake at 2am. She said her head hurt, she had the sniffles and general aches and pains. It was probably the flu, but Sarah was a mother, her maternal instincts were screaming at her. 

“I know, baby. Lets get you some medicine, ok?”

Kissing her daughter on her forehead her heart sank a little to feel the skin covered in a sheen of sweat. All that they had been through wasn’t helping her nerves. Going to the bathroom cabinet she dug around, avoiding Felix collection of poppers and other inappropriate substances she managed to feel for some Tylenol it was the drowsy kind that would hopefully send Kira to a sleep, her little body needing the rest. 

Pouring the strong smelling medicine into the cap for Kira to drink out of, Sarah rubbed her back as she sat up to swallow it. That shit tasted gross and Kira’s face grimaced as she forced it down. 

“That’s my girl”

Kira wormed her way under Sarah’s arm and lay her body weight down, her head resting in the crook of Sarah’s neck. Rocking back and forth gently, she did her best to soothe her sick daughter. 

“Mommy, what’s wrong? I can feel your heart beat. It’s fast”

Sarah snuggled Kira closer, their embrace probably comforting her more than her daughter. 

“Just worried about ya, monkey.”

All knowing Kira struggled up to kiss Sarah’s cheek.

“You worry a lot, Mom. You always tell Auntie Alison it’ll give her wrinkles.”

Sarah laughed but quickly felt guilty for jerking Kira’s weakened body around. 

“Get some sleep, Kira. I’m not going anywhere”

Laying Kira back down, Sarah refused to move from her side, 2 hours past and the fever hadn’t broken. She was out like a light but shivering a little. Sarah feeling more and more panicked. 

Risking temporary separation she went to nudge Cosima awake. Luckily she was crashing on the couch tonight.  
 “Cos... Hey... Cosima, wake up”

“Dude... what time is it?”

None of the clones did well when woken up, they were certainly not morning people and that had lead to a fair few tense breakfast times in the club house. 

“It’s 4am.”

“Why am I awake?”

Cosima’s voice was hoarse and raspy as her mind caught up to the living world. Science says that we sleep in 90 minute intervals, the best times to wake up being at the beginning and end. The worst was in the middle of the 90 where you were being dragged back from the deepest possible sleep. From the way Cosima was feeling, that’s where Sarah had caught her.

“Um... Kira’s sick, probably just a cold but...”

Sarah fell quiet, feeling a exposed, she hated asking for help, hated appearing weak.

“...No it’s ok, let me check her out, yeah?”

The mention of Kira had Cosima already off the couch with a lamp flicked on. That girl had them all wrapped around her finger. The entire clone club doted on her, and with good reason. She was a truly wonderful kid.

Sarah followed just behind Cosima, looking over her shoulder as she took a few of Kira’s vitals, temperature, heart rate that kind of thing. 

“She better not have Ebola”

Her mother made a lame attempt at a joke, refusing to mention that the idea had actually crossed her mind. There was no way shape or form Kira could have come into contact with the deadly disease. It was just a maternal thing. 

“Hey, if Kira has Ebola she’s the only person I’d bank on to recover.”

The scientist was right, there was something in Kira that protected her from death by car and apparently made her all knowing. Sarah gave a small smile.

“She’s gonna be fine, it really is just the flu, if it doesn’t pass by this time tomorrow we’ll take her to the doctors, ok?”

Sarah hadn’t always been a good mother to Kira, hell she still had a long way to go and by the looks of things a “normal” existence was like wishing for a unicorn. 

Cosima had been watching the expressions on Sarah’s face shift, reaching out she took Sarah’s hand in hers.

“Kira really is lucky to have you. We all are. Our crazy wild type”

She tugged playfully on Sarah’s arm in search of a smile. 

“I dunno about that”

The clone mumbled and looked at Cosima’s hand in hers.

“I’ve let her down so many times, Cos. When I came back I thought I could make it right, y’know? Turns out our lives were always going to be a shit show.”

Checking on Kira again, Sarah ran her index finger along her daughters nose. It had always soothed her as a baby. Not that Sarah hadn’t stuck around for long. She had even resented the child at one point. It broke her to even think back to that time. Dark times indeed.

She wondered what Kira told her friends about her Mom, about what job she had or why they didn’t live together. Maybe she made up stories to tell them. That’s what Sarah had done when she was asked about her family. 

“C’mon, you. Kira is fine. Come with me. I can see the storm cloud brewing over your head”

Sarah rolled her eyes but went with Cosima into the kitchen. She stood back against the ledge, Cosima was pouring them two glasses, of what Sarah couldn’t see. Hopefully it was strong.

“Milk. Seriously?”

She looked down in bewilderment at the glass she was given. 

“Seriously. Just try it, My Mom used to give it to me when I couldn’t sleep and I guess it became a tradition. Nightmares or night anxiety, stress, nothing helps like a glass of milk. I mean I’m not sure, technically it’s scientific, but it works”

Cosima was their breath of fresh air. Optimistic, caring, heart-strong. She was a paradox. Blindingly intelligent but ruled by her heart.

She saw Sarah still unconvinced. 

“Try it. If you don’t like it, we’ll make it into a white Russian”

Of all the clones Sarah and Cosima had the most sisterly of relationships. That wasn’t including Helena but she wasn’t sure how to even class what they had. 

“You’re so weird, you know that?”

Obliging, Sarah took a sip that quickly morphed into a long drink, it did help. The cold soothing her. She drained the glass and set it down.

“Dude, wipe your face you hot mess”

Sarah laughed, she had a milk mustache, cute or what?. Wiping it on the back of her sleeve she wrapped an arm around Cosima’s shoulder. 

“Told you I could’t do this without you” 

Sarah hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter and swung her legs. Cosima followed as they sat shoulder to shoulder.

“Hey, Sarah.”

“What’s up?”

Neither of them bothered to face each other, they were just happy to sit and be. 

“I always wanted a sister. Like an older, moody teenage sister. Who shouted at me for using her clothes and made me do her homework. But when a kid at school broke my glasses she’d break their nose, and she’d help with my experiments and pretending to hate it.”

Sarah and Cosima shared identical grins as they both formed the images in their heads. 

“Oh and don’t forget scared the potential love interests away”

Cosima added.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were implying I would be that sorta sister”

Acting innocently, opening her arms wide Cosima laughed.

“Not at all, I’m sure you were a joy at 15”

Sarah punched her in the arm.

“I wasn’t as bad as Felix makes out”

“Bullshit. You fit the role so well. Delphine is terrified of you.”

“Well she knows where her baguette is going if she hurts you again.”

“So gross”

Cosima liked that Delphine was wary of Sarah, it wasn’t exactly irrational. Sarah was clone clubs pitbull.

“You’re more than I could have hoped for, Sarah. I just want you to know that.”

Hopping down with a less than graceful bound, the eccentric clone maneuvered herself between Sarah’s legs.

“Brace yourself, I’m gonna hug you now”

There wasn’t time to argue. Cosima’s arms were around her midriff and she was lovingly crushing the air out of Sarah’s lungs. She freed her arms to rub Cosima’s back.

“See we can’t be sisters, there’s no way I would have hugged you back. Especially not at 15, you would have had a slap”

She placed a platonic kiss to Cos’s head and stepped down as well.

“Thanks for your help tonight, yeah? Get some sleep... Sis”

 

 


End file.
